Musical Instinct
by CrunchySushiRoll
Summary: Sonic is new at St. Gaia highschool, and quickly realizes the place is bleak and boring. When it turns out that signing as been banned by their rotund principle, Mr Kintobor, Sonic gathers recruits to start a revolution and bring back signing and music to St. Gaia! Highschool AU Parody (Contains Sonamy)


_**Chapter 1~ Vocal Coordination**_

He adjusted his earphones on his head, tucking his MP3 in his sweater's pocket. The tempature had lowered since early september, just like the moods of the children. Today was the first day of school.

He heard the tune of the upcoming song on his playlist and began to sing the words quietly.

"Rock N Roll High School"

_Sonic: {Well I don't care about history_

_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_'Cause that's not where I wanna be_

_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_I just wanna have some kicks_

_I just wanna get some chicks!_

_Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_Well the girls out there knock me out, you know_

_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_Cruisin' around in my GTO_

_Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_I hate the teachers and the principal_

_Don't wanna be taught to be no fool_

_Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school_

_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school_

_Fun fun rock'n'roll high school_

_Fun fun, oh baby!}_

The music came to a stop. Sonic's spirits died as a large building came into view.

"St. Gaia" , his new school. But the school itself was anything but new.

The stairway that led up to the entrance was way past it's prime; One wrong step and it'd crumble into dust. The pillars by each side of the gravel pahthway weren't in any better condition. They were grayed, hoary and unsteady.

And to finish the salad, a shifty looking wolf-weasel hybrid was digging up the school's front garden.

"I knew I should've went to Emerald Academy.."

—S-T-H—

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN /'IM OVERREACTING?!'/WE ALMOST GOT HIT BY A CHAOS-FORSAKEN CAR!"

Knuckles sweatdropped, taking a large step back from the hyperventilating hedgehog. "Amy, calm down! The car was going too slow to hit us anyways!" He held up his hands in defence, as he was not in the mood to be slaughtered by Amy's hammer.

Amy seethed at the dreadlocked mobian, her pupils dilated. "I SWEAR YOU'RE ALMOST AS DUMB AS BIG!"

The one addressed felt affronted. "You take that back," He ordered as he curled his hands into fists.

Before Amy could put use to her lethal mallet(she kept it on her person at all times), Tails stepped in to defuse the situation. "Guys, you should stop fighting, since Amy has a better chance of killing us than the car did." He directed the last part of the sentence to Knuckles.

The murderous female sent the red echidna an icy glare before sashaying towards the school entrance.

/'Stupid Knuckles. He dropped his backpack on the ground and almost got us clobbered! What a dunce.'/She stomped down the pathway, anger swirling in her head.

Now, my dear reader, something extraordinarily cliche is about to occur, I'm warning you. Prepare yourself.

Just then, Amy bumped in a bypassed. They both went flying onto the ground, and Amy's textbooks were thrown everywhere.

The fuchsia school girl scrambled to her feet, gathering her bearings. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no clue you were—"

Her eyes met with the victim of her clumsiness.

A dashing young man, if she could say so herself. Vibrant emerald eyes, cobalt fur that shone in the sunlight, and Santa Clause themed shoes. His quils were combed like a mohawk, giving him an /edgy/look.

She stared at him, balking like a fish.

He, on the other hand, was extremely bemused. "Uh...Are you okay?" /'Please don't say she's dead! Killing someone on my first day would ruin my chances of getting any friends!'/

Amy shook her head, jumping to her feet. "Sorry, gotta go!" And just like that, she was gone.

*S-T-H*

Tails and Knuckles walked down the bustling hallway, chatting amongst themselves.

"It's pretty simple, actually. If you examine the molecules of a chao, you'll see that—"

Knuckles hadn't really been listening. Instead, he was wondering if hanging out with an 8-year-old would affect his street cred.

His "friends" might stop associating with him if that's the case. What if people started treating him like a nerd?

Things like this didn't matter in elementary school.

Dismissing the thought, he decided to move onto more serious problems; "Do you think something's up with Principal Kintobor?"

Tails, who was interrupted mid-speech, turned to the junior, head tilted slightly. "Well, now that you mention it, I guess he is sorta morbidly obese."

"No, not that. It's just...He's a bit...off, y'know?"

The kit looked up to the ceiling, tapping his chin. "Yeah. Why are you bringing this up, though?"

The echidna frowned ominously. "He's funding the science club a lot more than anything else. The Basketball club hasn't had new uniforms in ten years, and the cooking club can only afford to make pancakes. Don't you see the problem?"

"I see your point. But the Science club needs more resources than both clubs mentioned, and research costs a few bucks as well."

"You're just biased. You're a member of the club, so of course you'd defend the leader."

"What?!" The fox sputtered. "No way would I defend that egg-shaped baboon! He's the one who banned singi—"

Knuckles slapped a hand over the kid's mouth, eyes narrowed. "Shut up! You can't say that word out loud!"

Tails' ears drooped. "Sorry."

The echidna scanned the area around them. No one seemed to be listening. "It's fine," He whispered. "Yeah, it's sad, but signing's banned. That's it, that's all."


End file.
